Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie
Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie is a UK VHS release by Carlton Home Entertainment on 7th December 1998, 8th November 1999 and 7th October 2002. Description Inspired by the Classic Song That Has Been a Christmas Tradition for Generations The brand new adventures of Rudolph, 'the most famous reindeer of all,' come magically to life in this feature-length animated musical, full of loveable characters and voiced by an all-star cast. Ridiculed because of his nose, Rudolph runs away to the North Pole where he befriends Slyly the fox (ERIC IDLE) and Leonard the polar bear (BOB NEWHART). When his friend Zoey, a young doe, is captured by the evil Ice Queen Stormella (WHOOPI GOLDBERG), Rudolph bravely sets out to rescue her and helps Santa (JOHN GOODMAN) save Christmas. This festive mix of magic and music features eight original songs including the classic Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer plus PAUL and LINDA McCARTNEY'S A Wonderful Christmas Time. Cast * Kathleen Barr as Rudolph and Twinkle ** Michael Lloyd provides Rudolph's singing voice * Eric Pospisil as Young Rudolph * John Goodman as Santa Claus * Eric Idle as Slyly the Arctic fox * Bob Newhart as Leonard the polar bear * Myriam Sirois as Zoey (Rudolph's friend and love interest), Glitter, and Schoolroom Doe ** Debbie Lytton provides Zoey's singing voice * Vanessa Morley as Young Zoey * Whoopi Goldberg as Stormella ** Carmen Twillie provides Stormella's singing voice * Garry Chalk as Blitzen (Rudolph's father) * Debbie Reynolds as Mitzi (Rudolph's mother), Mrs. Claus and Mrs. Prancer * Richard Simmons as Boone * Alec Willows as Doggle and Prancer * Lee Tockar as Ridley, Vixen and Milo * Matt Hill as Arrow (Cupid's son and Rudolph's cousin and rival) and Donner * Christopher Gray as Young Arrow * Elizabeth Carol Savenkoff as Aurora * Cathy Weseluck as Sparkle * Paul Dobson as Dasher (Rudolph and Arrow's uncle) * Terry Klassen as Dancer * Colin Murdock as Comet (Rudolph and Arrow's uncle) * David Kaye as Cupid (Arrow's father and Rudolph's uncle) * Tyler Thomson as Schoolroom Buck Credits Trailers and info Original 1998 release Carlton Home Entertainment children's trailer from 1997 with clips of "Tots TV", "Rosie and Jim", "Starla and the Jewel Riders", "Bananas in Pyjamas", "The World of Peter Rabbit and Friends", "Old Bear and Friends" and "The Willows in Winter". 1999 Re-release Carlton Home Entertainment children's trailer from 1999 with clips of "Jellikins", "The Fairies", "Dream Street", "Kingdom Of Rhymes: Action Rhymes And Number Rhymes", "The Big Garage", "The World of Peter Rabbit and Friends", "Tots TV", "The Wind in the Willows", "The Willows in Winter", "Bananas in Pyjamas", "Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie" and "Annabelle's Wish".Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer Category:1998 VHS Releases Category:Children's Videos by Carlton Category:Carlton Home Entertainment logo from 1998 to 1999 Category:Christmas videos Category:BBFC U Category:VHS Videos with Carlton Home Entertainment children's trailer from 1997 (announced by Martin Jarvis) Category:Movies Category:Goodtimes Entertainment Category:Golden Books Family Entertainment Category:Tundra Productions Category:Carlton Video logo from 1999 to 2001 Category:1999 VHS Releases Category:2002 VHS Releases